


Analise

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of 3 young people struggling against society.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna say here that despite what it might seem like at first, this isn't a "reserve oppression/men's rights" type story nor do I believe men ought to be oppressed, or anything like that. I won't be going into details about my political beliefs here.  
> I also mostly put this here for my own benefit so that I can better keep track of everything.  
> I hope you enjoy if you decide to read this!

Analise.

A young girl named for her mother, and her mother before her, and so on. She should be very proud of her name. It belonged to many, many beautiful, strong queens before her, the very first of them chosen by Our Blind Lady herself! The idea for the next in line to be uncomfortable with the name she was gifted at birth, is unbelievable, unheard of, even.

 

Yet Analise VI of the Kingdom of Glory is not sure of who she wants to be.

Analise has very little memory of her mother. She was always off at war, leading her armies, and Analise was training to someday do the same. Of course, the Queen never lasts long; although Analise V had one of the shortest reigns of all, falling in battle before her daughter was even old enough to take the throne. The Kingdom wept for their lost queen, but there were hushed whispers wondering if such an early death meant their queen was too weak to properly lead.

Analise was only 10 when Our Blind Lady took away her mother. Until her 15th birthday, a temporary leader was introduced, and Analise was to keep to her schooling.

Her teachers and her fellow students were afraid. Analise was the top of her class, and won every spar in the pre-military training. It was all too insincere for her. No students were even slightly teasing to her. No teacher dared single her out. Except one.

"Analise!"

She lifted her head from her desk to face the woman at the front of the room. The rest of the girls watched, eyes wide, breath held.

"Yes, Ms. Halia?"

"You were sleeping again, weren't you." She did not pose this as a question. It was a statement, and a complete fact in her eyes.

Analise answered anyways. "No," she muttered, obviously still half asleep. "I was just thinking is all."

Mrs. Halia pointed to the chalkboard. "Then think about history. You should be interested in this anyways, it's your grandmother we're learning about! Analise IV, one of our worst queens. You don't want to repeat her mistakes, do you, Analise?"

Analise yawned. "No, I guess not."

"Good. Now. Can anyone tell me what Analise IV did wrong? Yes, Deline."

"She was too peaceful!"

"Not how I would have put it, but, yes. She paid no attention to the military she was meant to lead. She wanted to make peace with our enemies, generally potentially leave us open to attack and even allow men to join our military."

A few girls around the room snickered. It was a pretty silly idea- men? Simple, unpassionate men fighting in the military? Men were only good for raising babies.

"Now don't laugh. Despite this she still played an important role in our history." The girls rolled their eyes.

'Sure,' they were probably thinking, 'the woman who nearly destroyed us? We should have forgotten her once she was buried.'

"Can anyone tell me what her accomplishments were?" Ms. Halia waited. "No? Anyone? This is not your first class. None of you are men. You should know this." She glared past everyone, to the back of the class. "Especially you, Analise." Analise muttered out a 'yeah' and went back to not listening.

"Since none of you are aware of your country's history, I will tell you Analise IV's accomplishments. First of all, she began a major reform in education. Were it not for her, they wouldn't even have schools like this one we are in right now. You'd have been homeschooled or sent straight to training from the time you were 5. You'd never have even learned to read!

"Which leads me to another important achievement. She set an official minimum age, 15, at which a girl could be sent to full training. As I recall, most of you are reaching that age, correct?" Most of the girls agreed, nodding and cheering because young people do enjoy to yell. The few 13 year olds in the class looked down and fidgeted. They felt like 15 was forever away.

"Alright, quiet down, I said quiet now! Thank you, girls." Ms Halia did something rare, and cracked a smile. "It's going to be sad when you graduate." The bell rang. Lunchtime. “Eat well and be strong, girls.”

Analise was walking out, trying to blend in with the crowd, when she heard “Analise? Could you stay behind and talk to me for just a minute?”

Analise stood straight up and turned to face her. “Yes, Ms. Halia?”

“I want you to know that I consider it an honor to teach you. You are the future ruler of our country, after all. But I will not give you preferred treatment for that. You need to stay awake and aware in class. You have to listen. Especially in history. If you don't learn it, you are doomed to repeat it. That is especially relevant to you.”

“Sure, whatever.”

“Am I reaching you at all, Analise? You are almost 15 now, and-”

“No. Sorry. I know your job is hard and stuff but I don't care. I don't even feel like I belong here, I don't even want to be queen-” Analise stopped herself seconds too late.

Ms. Halia sat in silence for a few moments. Analise turned around and ran. She heard her teacher calling after her. She didn't care.

She took her seat in the mess hall, next to the one girl who cared about her as her.

“Hey, Deline.”

“Analise!” She said, mouth still half full. “Oh man, how did the meeting with Hell-ia go?”

“I accidentally told her.”

“Told her? About what?” Deline then nearly choked on her green beans. “Wait! Oh our dear Blind Lady of War you didn't!”

“I did!” Analise put her head in her hands. “Ugh, I don't know what I was thinking… she must think I'm pathetic.”

“Aww, don't worry, Ana, it won't matter anyways. We'll get out of here soon as we can, okay? And no one will ever judge you again!”

Analise smiled. “Thanks, Deline.”

“Are you gonna eat your potatoes?”

“Yeah.”

“No you're not.” Deline declared, quickly reaching over the table and claiming her potatoes. Analise couldn't even react in time to stop her; Deline was always the fastest.

“Deline, you jerk! If our escape plans fall through I am SO having you arrested for that on my birthday.”

Deline laughed, her mouth half full with the purloined potatoes. “If I can go down in history as the woman who got arrested for stealing the Queen’s potatoes, then go ahead and execute me now.”

After much more banter, the bell rang, cueing the next class. Deline jumped up.

"Yes! Math time! Let's go Ana, I'll race you there!" Deline ran off. Analise smiled and walked after her.


End file.
